


Thinking Out Loud

by alybee



Category: British Singers RPF, Ed Sheeran (Musician), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Implied DreamNotFound, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, No Smut, Rarepair, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, referenced dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybee/pseuds/alybee
Summary: It never truly processed to George how unbelievably lucky he felt. This is the happiest he’s ever been in his life, after all. It was overwhelming how the cards of life just so happened to play the odds in his favor. Sure, there were always low points and rough patches, but nothing he couldn’t overcome. His career was going great, streaming less and being more focused on bigger projects that he was passionate about. He had a nice home where he is comfortable and satisfied. But most importantly? He’s been married to the love of his life, Ed Sheeran, for 8 years now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), ed sheeran/georgenotfound
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	Thinking Out Loud

It never truly processed to George how unbelievably lucky he felt. This is the happiest he’s ever been in his life, after all. It was overwhelming how the cards of life just so happened to play the odds in his favor. Sure, there were always low points and rough patches, but nothing he couldn’t overcome. His career was going great, streaming less and being more focused on bigger projects that he was passionate about. He had a nice home where he is comfortable and satisfied. But most importantly? He’s been married to the love of his life, Ed Sheeran, for 8 years now. 

George woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, as he prepared to face the day. Today, January 28th, 2029, it is Ed Sheeran and George’s eight year anniversary. They’ve been living together for years now, along with their five kids. He forced himself out of bed, his husband having seemingly left the bed already. George didn’t think too much of it and headed towards the bathroom.  
Still fatigued with sleep, the brunette pulled out his toothbrush and began his normal routine; nothing out of the ordinary. He made his way out of the master bedroom and towards the kitchen after taking care of his hygiene.  
As he walked up to his rather large kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. George found himself glued to the door frame, staring at the figure ahead of him. There stood his other half, only an inch shorter as his red locks practically glowed with the sliver of light that shined through the window. He wore grey sweats and a simple navy blue tee, yet somehow outshined any super model on the runway. George scanned the man again and again, eventually reaching his face. Those were the same eyes he fell in love with all those years ago, dripping with fondness and compassion as they met his own. A wave of childlike glee washed over George, just as if he were young again.

“Good morning, sunshine,” the words oozed out of Ed’s mouth like sweet honey.

George responded with a kind smile, finally finding the courage within himself to move from his observatory, “G’mornin..” his speech laced with sleepiness. 

Ed chuckled lightly, turning ever so slightly from the stove, where he was seemingly finishing preparing a meal, to get a better look at George. “Y’know what today is, my little Galway Girl?”

A light blush flew over George’s face as he teased, “Hmmm.. No, I don’t think I do,” he smiled.

“A shame...guess I’ll have to cancel my plans for today then. I’ll call the babysitter right n-:

George rushed over, slithering his arms around Ed’s slim waist, “I don’t think that’ll be necessary, ginger-ed!!” His tone was loving, “Of course I know what day it is.. how could I ever forget?” 

Ed felt something in him flutter, remembering how undeniably in love he was with this man. “Good, good,” he felt a warm face plant itself in the crook of his neck, “be careful now, breakfast is almost ready.” 

They sat there for a moment, content. Life was good. It was like a perfect painting, delicate strokes of early sunlight dancing across them as love painted itself to be real. Eventually, though body pleading otherwise, George took the cue to pull away and let his husband finish cooking. He thought about his children, wondering how he got them out of the house this early. Georginia must be at her friend’s.. The rest with the sitter… he thought to himself. He praised the gods for a day of peace and quiet. Ed took such good care of him.  
George began to daydream there in his kitchen, but not about fantasy. About real life. HIS life. He thought about when they met, at the bar of course. Or when they adopted their oldest daughter, Georginia, all the way to their youngest, Nickolas. Or the nights they went stargazing, listening to his favorite songs (Ed’s, of course.) To his quickly dismissed sadness, he was taken away from his daydream. Of course this didn’t matter much to him, as he was greeted by the love of his life placing a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him. 

“Thank you, Eddie.” George gave him a smile.

Ed nodded and sat behind him, placing his respective plate in front of him.

It was a pleasant breakfast, Ed was a good cook after all. What wasn’t he amazing at? They didn’t say much at breakfast, not finding it necessary. They relished each other’s company, it feeling as special as it did every day. Even if they had been together for all this time, it still somehow made them feel youthful and as excited as it did from the start. Ed was his fountain of youth, his pillar. George couldn’t ask for more.  
As they both finished their meals, Ed was quick to get up first and capture both of their dirtied plated before George could even blink. “You’re really spoiling me today, huh.” George lets out.

“If you think this is spoiling, you’re going to be completely rotted out by the end of the day, Gogurt.” Ed grinned, washing the breakfast dishes.

George couldn’t help but wonder whatever Ed had in store for today, feeling a tad guilty for not matching the same effort Ed had put out. His husband seemed more than happy with spoiling his taller counterpart, though, as he had expressed during their deep one-to-ones in the past.

“Go get dressed, love. I’ve got plans.” Ed making his way towards their shared bedroom, George tailing behind him. 

The two of them both got ready, although George was unsure on what to wear. Normally, it made no difference to him. But today? He had no clue what Ed had in store for them. What if he underdressed? Overdressed? Well, if anything, they live together. He could just ask his other half for some easy assistance. Regardless, he went with a safe yet sentimental option. George threw on a light blue jumper, the one he wore when they met. Ed always said it complimented his complexion. He threw on form fitting black jeans, black sneakers following suit. He walked towards his husband, him seeing to have the same sense of sentiment. They were connected like that.  
Ed wore an off-white button up, it sitting comfortably over his built frame. His jeans were a dark blue, cuffed at the bottom. He was breathtaking. This man never failed to impress George, his wedding vows playing on loop in his head. Ed’s red hair fell so perfectly, not a strand feeling out of place. George didn’t know how he got so lucky, feeling a tad antsy on how he compared. 

“You ready?” Ed prompted.

“As I’ll ever be.” George replied, a little too eager. 

Ed led them to their car, George entering on the passenger’s side. They began a drive, silent again.. but comfortable. George daydreamed out the window.  
Time slipped away, and before he knew it, they had reached their destination. George’s heart melted. It was the place they had met, the bar. Thank god it wasn’t the club. All of the memories rushed through George, nothing but fondness.  
The two of them made their way to the entrance, Ed opening the door for him. The both entered and sat themselves in the same seat where it began. 

<{}>

Ed sat at a table with his friends, them all doing shots. They drank fast, words slurring as they fell into drunkenness. A man with dark brown eyes, pale skin and shaped features approaches him. His heart takes a step back, processing the beauty that just approached him. The brunette strikes up a conversation. They talked and talked, hitting it off. Ed played his favorite song on the jukebox, the two of the singing and dancing playfully. That’s when Ed knew. He was wary at love at first site, but this was certain. This man’s love was handmade for somebody like him. George followed Ed’s lead, body on body as the night went by. The night was young and so were they. They were young and foolish, but was the world going to stop them?  
They push and pull like magnets, friction perfect for one another. Air rushes in and out of throats, desperate to find their lungs. The brunette’s body was perfect. He was in love with the shape of him… all of him. Ed’s bedroom was never the same, and neither was he. They kissed in the backseat for so long, lips taught and tired. When Ed woke up, his bedsheets smelling of nice cologne and cheap alcohol, he knew this was more than he signed up for, but he was ready to accept that fate.

<{}>

George was enjoying himself. The two didn’t drink much, Ed having to drive afterwards, and George not wanting to be too hungover tomorrow, as he had a stream scheduled. It wasn’t the thrilling experience it once was, comes with being old I suppose, but it was heartwarming nonetheless.  
Eventually, they left the bar. Time flew by surprisingly fast, and they had bought lunch at the bar. Luckily, Ed only had one more place to take George.  
Back into the car, they reminisced. Ed rambled on about the old friend he was with that day, how he still talks to some. How some aren’t who they used to be. Time changes people.  
An hour passed, they had been listening to tiny dancer and trance music for racing game. They were so caught up in life, that they didn’t even realize they had arrived. Stars took over above them, the sky sparkling in white silvers. They both got out of the car, a gasp escaping George’s lips against his will. 

“You didn’t..” George breathed.

Ed went to set something up in the trunk, pecking George’s cheek before doing so, “Today is special. I couldn’t help it.”

It was the place of their first real date. The time George knew he was in love.

<{}>

He was young and naïve, but let himself be in love. Somehow, he knew. He wasn’t going to deny himself this. He had done so before in the past, with his ‘fling’ with his best friend, Dream. Everyone always thought the two of them would get together; that they were perfect for one another. George didn’t feel like he was enough for the extraordinary boy, feeling he’d only drag him down. He wanted to see him succeed, to do better. Maybe it could’ve worked, but that was in the past. Now he was here, with Ed, and absolutely smitten.  
Ed had written him a song, the tune swaying through the gentle breeze with grace. The charming and sweet song entered his ears, and he loved every moment of it. George had his hands on Ed’s shoulders, the smaller’s around George’s waist. They swayed back and forth to the song, the stars above them smiling down. Their shoes had been kicked aside, grass barely damp under their bare feet. George couldn’t get his eyes off of the boy in front of him. He was perfect. He sang with such poise, such elegance. You could hear his passion as it entranced George.  
George wanted to keep him. It was an undeniable fact in his mind, and he was going to make it a reality. He didn’t care that they were young and stupid. This was real. Their eyes never left one another’s, George peering into his future in Ed’s eyes, soft blue like an early morning. There was an angel in front of him, in his arms. And, God, did he look perfect. 

<{}>

They danced and danced. The same songs, and more, flew through their ears as their bodies moved to the rhythm, the same way it did when they were young. Foreheads pressed against the other’s they didn’t look away. Eyes were locked and burning with love, breath intermingling. In a heartbeat, George leaned forward and closed the gap between them. He needed Ed’s warmth more than ever. Ed was his fountain. Ed was his sun. Their lips stayed together for a long while, neither daring to move. Eventually, they needed to breathe and tore apart, only to make a routine of it a couple more times.  
George was so lucky. He was content. He was utterly and undeniably in love. The world was in his arms. It was all he could ever dream of. He was going ot love this man until the end of time. George was falling just as hard as he was at 23. He always would be. People fall in love in such mysterious ways, and this love was unexplainable. It was so raw and real, so perfect. Timeless. As they kissed under the light of a thousand stars, George began thinking out loud, tone soft and hushed, a sweet nothing (yet absolutely everything), against Ed’s soft, pink lips,

“We found love right where we are..”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked my first fic!! I pulled an all nighter for this aha, but I hope to come out with more! feedback is okay!! take care of yourself and be safe!!! love u guys <33 cross posted 2 wattpad!!


End file.
